


On the Upside, Jorgen Would Agree

by 1000PaperCranes



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Future Fic, Gen, Mid-Apocalyptic Future?, Post-Canon, Post-Channel Chasers, Really It Could Go Either Way, Vicky by Proxy, Who Is Timmy Turner's Wife? Hint: Rhymes with Cootie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000PaperCranes/pseuds/1000PaperCranes
Summary: At the end of Channel Chasers, we see Future Timmy ~immediately~ go for the picture with his 'goldfish' and smoothly pocket said picture.  What is Timmy Turner not telling his children?





	On the Upside, Jorgen Would Agree

Timmy Turner was special.  Like Denzel Crocker – well, completely different, but that’s not the point – he never lost his knowledge of fairies.  Oh, when the time came, Jorgen Von Strangle took it from him, but as the daze wore off, Timmy didn’t turn and seek out his friends.  He looked up at the setting sun, downcast, clearly missing something just beyond his ken.  Then, as if by magic – or drawn by the same – he looked right at them, and when Jorgen turned his sights on Fairy World, Timmy Turner winked.

Years later found Timmy returning from work to find his children in tears.  Cosmo and Wanda had tried, but the robot babysitter must have been built by Vicky, and with the intention of being particularly nasty at that. 

Timmy brushed a hand each over the twins’ heads.  Next, he lifted something down from the top of the fridge.  The two children brightened as they were each handed a bottle of bubbles.  Timmy managed to snag them both, dropping a kiss first on Tommy’s brow then on Tammy’s, before they bolted out the door.  The proud father chuckled as he watched them go.

Pulling a jar of peppermint sprinkles from a cabinet, Timmy leaned down eye to eye with the goldfish in the bowl.  “That bad, huh?”  He shook the candy flakes into the bowl.  “I know it seems crazy.  Kids are so easy to make happy, but with their Mom gone, I just can’t do it all.”  He buried his face in his arms on the edge of the table.  His voice was muffled but understandable as he lamented, “I haven’t made the same mistakes my parents did, _I’m worse_.”

Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other.

Oh, this was silly.  “C’mon, sport, it can’t be as bad as all that,” Wanda soothed.

Timmy kept his head down.  “Jorgen’s going to break your wands.”

“Oh, forget about Jorgen.  Besides, even as a child you weren’t dumb enough to try to feed candy to goldfish.”

Strangely, Cosmo didn’t say a word.

“How could you possibly be worse than your parents?  You haven’t forgotten your children’s names once since we’ve been here.”

Cosmo still didn’t say a word.

Timmy looked up, meeting the fairy’s green gaze.  Tears brimmed in Cosmo’s eyes as he stared slack-jawed at the man crouched before them.  His mouth moved silently.

“You remember us,” finally came out in a strangled whisper.  Cosmo crashed into Timmy’s chest, hugging the man about the neck.  They toppled to the floor, but that was to be expected: Cosmo had never hugged an adult before.

“Sure do.”  Timmy’s hand covered Cosmo’s back but there was plenty of room under his arm for Wanda.  She wiggled in, sighing contentedly.  A few minutes passed as the reunited family listened to the sounds of the twins playing outside and just enjoyed being together again.  “Where’s Poof?” Timmy whispered.

“Fairy School.  Now, you still haven’t explained what you think makes you worse than your parents.”  Wanda swatted Timmy with her wand, setting them all back to rights.

Hesitating for a heavy moment, Timmy admitted, “I know exactly what that robot does.”  Undoing his tie, the father refused to look at the fairies.  “How could I not?  I lived through its creator.”

“ _Why_ would you intentionally put your kids through that?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t it be better to mail them to a Chinese fireworks factory in Gitmo?”

“Cosmo, Guantanamo Bay is in– You know what, never mind.  He’s got a point.”  She gave Cosmo a unicorn horn.

“It’s not like I have a choice of babysitters.”  Timmy slumped down the wall.  “That’s not even the worst part.”

“What _is_ the worst part?”  Cosmo never had had any tact.

Timmy picked at the edge of a tile.  “I have to keep doing it because we need information on Vicky’s ‘latest’ and ‘greatest’ model yet.”

“Uh… how’s that?”

“Things have changed since you’ve been gone.  Vicky’s taken over the babysitting industry.  Now, any adult that needs to go out when their kids are home has to use one of her evil robots.”  The father looked up, tears slowly tracking down his cheeks.  It was obviously anguishing for him to do any such thing.  “I was so relieved when you guys showed up.  Stopping Vicky may be the family business, but the twins are just too young.  Their mom and I used to alternate, like most parents do: I’d do sneaky stuff for a week and she’d stay home, then we’d switch, and she would do sneaky stuff for a week and I would stay home, but now…”

“It’s okay, sport, we understand.”

“ _And overstand!_   But we don’t just stand, because we’re fairies!  We float!”

“Uh… yeah.”  Wanda dropped an anchor on Cosmo.

He recovered quickly.  “ _Pretty duckies_ …”

“Don’t worry, Timmy, we’ll help you take down Vicky.  We can’t grant your wishes any more, but that doesn’t mean we can’t take suggestions.”

“Like Calypso dancing!”

“Um…”

Wanda waved off her husband’s preposterous comment.  “Cosmo, that’s ridiculous, you know I prefer Flamenco.”  Timmy grinned stupidly up at them; he had missed this.  “Anyway, we’re here for you.”

“Thanks guys, but right now, I just really need you to tell me exactly what that thing tries to do and _keep my kids safe_.”  Before Cosmo or Wanda could agree, Timmy climbed to his feet, crossing the room.  He pulled open the kitchen door.  On the other side were Tommy and Tammy, just reaching for the doorknob.  Timmy sat down on the stoop, his children falling into his arms.  He held them close with big arms made for protecting.  In the light of the setting sun, the fairies could still see tearstains on his face when he turned to rest his cheek on Tammy’s head. 

“As you wish, Timmy Turner.  As you wish.”


End file.
